1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that has a compass function.
2. Related Art
In the related art, wristwatches having electronic compass functions contain biaxial or triaxial magnetic sensors, obtain the magnetic north by measuring azimuths of geomagnetism, and point the azimuths digitally or using pointing hands. Such wristwatches can also point the due north by correcting declination angles with respect to the azimuths of the magnetic north obtained with the magnetic sensors. Normally, declination angles are set in accordance with methods in which users input declination angle values written on maps or the like as numerical values or orient timepieces toward the due north (for example, JP-A-2006-250933).
However, in the method of JP-A-2006-250933, it is necessary for users to examine declination angle information or it is necessary for users to know the due north, and thus preparation is complicated. Declination angles can be calculated from geomagnetic models, and thus declination angles can also be calculated by obtaining the positions of devices on the Earth. Accordingly, when the positions of devices can be obtained by GPS or the like, declination angles can also be automatically set. However, in wristwatches in which usable power is restricted, position coordinates may not be frequently acquired due to restriction on power consumption.